I Know What You Did Last Year/Script
It's midnight at Trippy and Britton's apartment. They're in their living room. Britton is on the floor gaming and Trippy is laying on the couch reading an x-Rated magazine. They suddenly get a phone call on the house phone. Trippy gets up to answer the phone. All he hears is a bunch of moaning. Trippy removes the phone from his ear. Britton pauses his game and gets up. Britton takes the phone from Trippy. Britton hangs up. He looks at Trippy There's a knock at the door. Britton and Trippy look at each other. The knocks get harder. Trippy walks into his room. Britton walks into Trippy's room to see "REVENGE" written in blood all over Trippy's wall. They hear glass break. They both run in the living room to see a broken vase on the ground with a note that reads "DIE". They both turn around and see Flippy with a bloody knife about to stab them. Britton and Trippy run out the apartment outside. They both hop in Trippy's car. They both glance on the side to see Flippy is slowly approaching them Trippy looks for a song on his phone and chooses "I Know What You Did Last Summer". Flippy pulls out a gun and shoots at Trippy's window, making it shatter. Trippy quickly drives off. Meanwhile, Foster is shown getting out of the shower. She then gets a text message. The message reads, "You Will ALL Pay!" She wraps herself in a towel and walks out the bathroom. A startled Foster quickly grabs Aiden and throws him against the wall in her living room and pulls out a gun on him. Foster helps Aiden up. Zelena teleports into Foster's house. She sees Aiden on the floor in pain. Suddenly, Foster's TV turns on. The TV screen then shows Flippy. Flippy walks away from the front of the TV/camera to reveal Britton and Trippy hanging upside down and tied up. The TV turns off. A lamp suddenly hits Aiden in the head. Then many of the items in the house start flying around everywhere. Foster maneuvers around all the items in the house and Zelena teleports out of the house. The both make it out unharmed. They look inside the house and see that Aiden is being held upside down by an invisible force. Objects are constantly hitting him in the face. Zelena uses her powers to control Aiden's shadow to harm him. The shadow triumphs over the poltergeist and Aiden is knocked outside the house. Aiden calls Bun. Meanwhile, Superspeed and Bun are shown having dinner at Bun's huge mansion. Superspeed is telling Bun about his day. Superspeed gets up from his seat and runs to the bathroom. Bun gets a phone call. Bun hangs up. Meanwhile, Aiden, Foster, and Zelena are shown still outside Foster's house. Foster gets a Facetime request on her phone. She answers it. Flippy pans over to see Vanilla with Trippy and Britton. Flippy ends the call. Zelena teleports Foster, Aiden, and herself to where Trippy, Britton, and Vanilla. They are instantly teleported to the area that others are, but they are now tied up in chains. Everyone glances over to Superspeed Meanwhile, Bun is knocking on the door to Howdy's house. The two quickly hop on Howdy's motorcycle and start riding. They eventually make it to their destination. It's Flippy's house. Howdy pulls out two pistols. The two slowly make their way in Flippy's house. Howdy has his two guns ready to be fired and Bun is huddling behind him. Meanwhile, Flippy sees that Howdy and Bun have made there way in the house. Howdy and Bun are still walking around the house. They see a door with the lights on. Howdy opens the door and sees the rest of the gang tied up. Howdy and Bun help un-tie the gang. They all make a run for it to the exit. When they just reach the door, Flippy appears behind them. Flippy pulls out a rocket launcher. Howdy pulls out a rocket launcher as well. Everyone except Howdy and Flippy run out the house. After running for 5 minutes, they stop. A large explosion is heard. The next day, the entire group is shown at Bun's Bakery. Howdy walks into the bakery. Category:Happy Tree Friends Fanon: Our World!